unstoppablembersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Christi shadowhunter/The MB meets Divergent
"Christine." A cold hand touches my shoulder. I flinch away, drawing back under the covers of my black sheeted bed. My mom dumps a cup of cold water on my face. I bolt upright, gasping. The side of my head that has hair still drips into my eyes. "You don't want to miss the train." My mom snapped. I can see the edge of her flame tattoo as she walks out the door. Groaning, I drag myself out of my bed, falling onto the floor. I grab my favorite clothes off the floor. A black tank top, black leather jacket and black leather pants. The dark colors compliment my black hair. It's dyed black, of course. Shaved on one side and cut unevenly along my jaw on the other. I like to think it reflects my personality. I stare at myself in the mirror, gripping the edge of the counter. Today will decide my fate. The aptitude tests. I run a hand through my hair, tracing the tattoo of a sword I have on my neck. Downstairs is a mess. My mom is trying to convince my brother, Haden to wear a jacket today. "Haiden, put your jacket on and go with your sister." My mom said sternly. "Christine, watch your brother on the train." My mom calls behind us. I don't need to watch Haiden do anything. He's 13. If he hasn't figured out how to jump on a train yet, then Angel help us all. The minute the door closes behind my mom, I'm sprinting down the road. The next train will pass by the station in three minutes. I slap my feet down on the street, faster and faster. Haiden slowly pulls away from me, falling behind. We always race to the train. The train barrels forward, rushing to meet us. I switch directions so I am running alongside it. I dive to the side, into a car. The diving move is dangerous. You aim it wrong, and you fall under the train. Haiden gets onto the train a few cars behind mine. I hold onto the handles and lean my face into the wind. "Dauntless!" I yell, listening to my voice fly away in the wind, and the cheers that vibrate through the rest of the train. Something tackles me from the outside and I roll into the box car with surprising momentum. My head smacks against the floor and my friend Ashley rolls off of me. "Dude, awesome." She laughs. I consider pushing her out of the train but decide I would probably miss her. Maybe. Ashley wears the traditional Dauntless black clothing, similar to mine. Her long dirty blonde hair sticks out in a fan around her. "Was that necessary?" I snap. "Unlike you, I actually have brains that could be damaged." Ashley laughs. "Nope!" I turn back to the edge of the train, siting with my back against the side of the opening, one leg dangling over the edge, one bent upward. "Have you been thinking?" Ashley asked, her voice taking a more serious tone. "About the aptitude tests, I mean." "No. My favorite hobby is ignoring present situations that will immediately effect my future." I deadpan. "Christine." "Of course I have!" I roll my eyes at her. "Will they effect your decision?" She asked. Ashley sounded nervous, almost, angel help us all, scared. "No." I had thought it through many times. "No test will know me as well as I know myself. This is where I belong." "Really? With the hair and all, you really strike me as Abnegation." Ashley tries to keep a straight face. "Please, Candor are way too annoying. Abnegation never do anything interesting, Erudites hide behind books all day, and I'm not nice enough for Amity." "You're right. You're too mean for Amity." I held my fist to Ashley's face. "What you just say to me?" I try to hide my laughter. "My point had just been further proven!" "It was my point to start with!" I snap at her. Ashley sticks her tongue out at me. The train engine adjusts itself, nearly throwing my out of the box car. It only means one thing. I stand and prepare to jump. The school passes near us. I brace my feet and throw myself out. Yes so this is my new(est) story. It is the MB meets Divergent. So MBers will be making appearances! I can't promise you will show up, but I will try to fit as many of you as I can. You can suggest people you really want to show up below. The main charries will be Megan Ashley Kathy and Moi (yeah Dauntless is going to have one heck of a time.) simply because I know them the best. Also, please don't sue me if I get a personality thing wrong or whatever. If you don't want to appear, also write that so I know. Ps: i'll be gone tomorrow through monday, so I wont be responding. Dont worry, i (most likely.) will not have drowned. Category:Blog posts